Participants in this research study have parkinsonism and a fluctuating ("on-off") response to levodopa (Sinemet). The purpose of the study is to determine if Parkinsonian disability and response to levodopa is dependent upon the time of day. Patients may receive levodopa by vein which is an experimental method to give the drug.